Sonic Riders : Topical Notion - Episode 1
by Grant Crose
Summary: Issues and differences are hindering the relationship between Sonic and his friends, while the Rogues deal with their own internal problems. Note: This is a work of mere fiction, any supernatural concept depicted here shall not be believed in or practiced in any way. Violence of any kind is not encouraged in any way.


Tech rised, culture changed, the skyscrapers made the sun to look plain, people barely walked, they used large monorails to travel around Metal City, cars turned more like little ships, more types of transport were brought to life, they became an essential part of almost everybody's life, it wasn't even a luxury anymore, it was primordial, like water or food, the city had become extremely big and populated, it needed innovation, vision, a new way for people to connect with their surroundings, to meet each other, or simply, to get to their jobs in time, an individual, affordable but yet productive vehicle, the hoverboard, it was a success, but something else had appeared, it was a matter of time, but it made a huge impact, racing was everywhere, holographic images showed the leaderboards of the most recent events above the buildings, these new vehicles were advertised with the help of famous riders, they could be seen on every tv channel, the urban artists drew simple representations of some of the races on the walls of older buildings, it became a powerful culture that was present in every corner of the society, even the fastest thing alive who practically didn't needed anything more than his legs to reach high speeds, felt the need to join the world of hoverboard racing, he liked competition, and this was his only chance to get that.

And there he was, Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the best riders, cleaning his board before the race, it was green with metallic blue details, which were the zones that he tried to clean with more effort. Alongside him was his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, who was more like a technician, he was fixing the circuits of his board with a welder, but he enjoyed to be part of a race, he always saw Sonic like the cool big brother that everybody admires, the one who does extraordinary things, in his case he was the fastest thing alive, Tails had always wondered how it would be to be fast, to see everything getting blurry in a split of second and to feel the tears of his eyes to forcefully come out of his eyelids by the increasing speed, now he had got his chance to feel that.

Knuckles had always been distant, good friend, he had stated for some time that he would never enter the racing world, he thought it was simply not for him, but one day he was given the opportunity to race, he tried it and found it very relaxing, he didn't loved it, but it was entertaining enough for him to get distracted from his duty as the guardian of the master emerald, it was turning into an obsession to be all day keeping an eye on the giant rock, which was now protected inside a modern temple at the margins of the city, with security cameras, sensors and all of that stuff, so he became virtually unnecessary, then decided to protect the emerald from distance, being prepared for any situation. He was supposed to meet with Sonic and Tails later that day, he was busy watching videos of his latest races, wanting to find proof that Jet the hawk didn't comply with the rules of the Metal City Racing Federation.

Meanwhile, Amy Rose was in her workshop, she had been painting and modding boards practically since they appeared, Sonic's board was actually a gift from her, not because of his birthday, just because. She did liked being part of a race, but it was just for fun, competition wasn't her goal and at the beginning she was only there to be alongside Sonic, but later, racing became indeed a part of her life.

Near Metal City's downtown, The Rogues had their own training center, they even lived there, it had all the features of a nice home, financed by a media company that sold stuff with their faces. Jet was sitting on a metallic bench inside of the simulator room, the big room was black, with blue lights at the roof and a big holographic screen in front of a fake board attached to a machine. After training for nearly three hours, he was exhausted and frustrated, he couldn't break his own records on the simulator.

Jet stood up from the bench and walked through the automatic door that lead to the backyard, it had a little river and some palm trees and it was covered by a dome, there was also a lounge with a flat screen and one big couch, he saw Wave watching TV while sitting on the couch, he then walked towards the lounge and sat alongside her.

Wave saw Jet's closed eyes, she always knew when he had a rough day, while never actually expressing it, she felt bad for him because he was very rude to himself after failing on anything, she just let him sleep while continuing watching her program.

Storm the albatross was doing push ups on the place's gym, listening to music and focusing on his routine, he was known as a person of few words, even some people described him as foolish or distracted, phrases simply weren't for him, he expressed himself using simple words accompanied by a nearly compulsive need of hitting things, and sometimes that meant more than a thousand words, and his fellows knew it, and he was okay with that.

The city's sky was surrounded by floating steps and flying vehicles with cameras and antennas attached to them, spherical projectors displayed a blue, holographic circuit with glowing arrows distributed all over it's boarders, blinking while signaling the path to follow. Sonic was watching the route from the roof of his apartment, then Tails interrupted him. "I fixed my board." Tails showed it to Sonic.

Sonic nodded, then he got on his own board. "Just in time bud." He was already floating in the air.

"Do you thing Knuckles will come?" Tails asked while he was balancing over his red board.

Sonic sighed. "I don't know, he's been very busy these days, he's got a problem with Jet." He flew away towards the floating circuit.

Tails followed him after he managed to get ready to go. On his way, he began to speak to himself in his thoughts. He enjoyed to look down while being suspended over the buildings, it was something scary for some people, but for him it was peaceful, to see the tiny few trees that prevailed on the city's downtown and the flying cars still going down to the streets because the ground was still significant, almost because all of the important places were there, even the bikes weren't erased by time and technology, these kind of things commonly put in doubt if a flying car was even worth it, only the influentials had one of those of course, the others sticked to the ground, with no complications at all, the sky was still an obstacle for the majority, an obstacle that could wait a little more time, and for a rider, the sky was only the beginning.

Sonic and Tails arrived at the circuit, the reporters were expecting them so they ran fast to get any word from the stars of the event, one was faster than the others and when he got close enough he put his microphone just in front of Sonic's face, he was a young raccoon who wore glasses and a beige vest. "What do you expect from this race?"

Sonic chuckled with confidence. "Well, to win of course, otherwise it would be nonsensical for me to be here." He was suddenly surrounded by many more reporters and photographers, which made Tails to leave Sonic alone with them.

When Tails managed to get completely away from the mics and the flashes, he got off of his board and held it under his arm, then he walked to the steps to sit down for a moment. He glanced at Sonic and the crowd around him, kind of trying to remember the old times, when they were famous for ruining Eggman's plans every day, and not by just racing with hoverboards, that gave him a perspective of how many things can really change in a matter of time.

After speaking with the press and posing for the cameras, Sonic got off of his board and glanced at the horizon, trying to visualize the goal and the ending of the race, he always tried to maintain an image of victory in his mind.

The Rogues arrived a few minutes later, each one of them riding a personalized board, making the crowd of journalists and photographers to go after them, Wave and Storm tried to lose them, but Jet really enjoyed that amount of attention, he began to do some tricks for the cameras, while trying to show the logo of their sponsors that was printed on the bottom of his board.

When Jet finished boasting, he got off of his board and a female white cat, who was dressed elegantly and was a pretty popular journalist walked towards him to ask him a question. "Good evening, I'm…"

Jet interrupted her. "I know who you are sweetheart, I'm a big fan."

She chuckled uncomfortably. "Yeah well, what do you think about your rivals?"

"You see, Chelsea, I respect all of my comrades, they are good riders and all but I think is wrong to demerit the superiority of others." Jet said with a cocky tone.

"So, to who are you referring to with that statement?" Chelsea asked with a smirk.

Jet laughed briefly. "Well me! Of course, just see the races!"

"I've seen them, and I think you are missing one simple thing." Chelsea said.

Jet raised an eyebrow. "What would that be? Pretty?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, he has beat you every single time, what kind of feelings do you have about this obvious rivalry." Chelsea took a small step to the front to get the mic closer to Jet's beak.

Jet started to look nervous. "Well I, you know, it's not an actual rivalry, he have been, uhm, lucky, but I'm sure he is not that good." Jet thought those words sounded better in his mind.

Chelsea looked at her watch, then glanced at him again. "Oh, sorry I got to go, and thank you very much, appreciate it." She turned around and walked fast to interview another rider.

Jet just waved at her. "No, thanks to you Chelsea!" He sighed and went to look for Wave and Storm. He found them adjusting their respective hoverboards. "We are gonna win this, I feel it."

Wave glanced at him. "Maybe, maybe not, honestly I just want my paycheck already."

Storm nodded while hitting the cover of his board to adjust it.

"Well yes, but, I really think we will beat Sonic and his friends today." Jet looked back with his hands on his neck to observe if Sonic's team was already there.

Wave sighed. "Just relax man, you are gonna get paid anyway." She stood up after finishing checking her board.

"They are here already." Jet was focused on his rivals.

"Hey! Did you listen what I've just told you?" Wave said with a hand on her hips.

Jet shook his head, then he glanced at her. "Yes Wave, money, paychecks, does that even matter? I want victory, I want glory."

Wave approached him. "Jet, just relax, enjoy this." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will relax after I beat them." Jet quit Wave's hand from him.

Wave stepped back with worry. "Okay, just calm down a little bit, I hate seeing you like that."

Jet glanced at her and nodded.

Knuckles had arrived to the circuit already, he was holding his black hoverboard and looking for his friends, who were waving at him from the steps. After a few seconds he managed to see them, so he ran to meet with them. "What's up guys, ready to break some records?"

Sonic chuckled. "Always." He stood up and put his hand over his forehead to cover his eyes from the sun, to look at the table that was a few meters ahead. "It looks that Jet is getting better each race."

Knuckles snarled. "That cheater, I wonder how?" He also glanced at the table.

"Oh, how is that going by the way, your, issue with him." Sonic walked down a few rows and approached Knuckles.

Knuckles sighed. "I have nothing, the Riders Society won't accept it, but I'm sure the things he did on the past races are not legal, I mean, he almost got me hurt, or worse."

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"I know the rules and that kind of strategies are prohibited, he hit the corner of my board, I could've fall." Knuckles explained.

Sonic chuckled jokingly. "I didn't knew you were that fragile."

"Don't mess with me!" Knuckles pushed Sonic violently. "I'm being serious here, if you and your friends of the Riders Society don't want to help me, fine, I'll fix it myself." Knuckles walked away from Sonic, frustrated and upset.

Sonic stood there, confused by what had happened, he turned around and went with Tails.

Tails was still sitting on the steps, just looking at the city's sky and thinking, then Sonic sat next to him, Tails glanced at his friend, then he spoke. "What happened down there?"

Sonic sighed. "I don't know man, he thinks that Jet is cheating and wants me to help him."

"And?" Tails asked.

"I have good ties with The Society, I don't want it to look like I'm taking advantage of that." Sonic shook his head.

Tails looked at the ground before thinking his words. "So, you want to keep your reputation." He said.

Sonic grunted and stood up with frustration. "I'm not the one who needs to understand anything here, it is him who needs to see why can't I do that." He walked away from Tails and went to the circuit.

Tails sighed. "I really miss the days where everything was more simple." He listened to the announcement that warned that the race was about to begin.

"All riders, get in your places, the race will start in brief." Said a voice that came from big speakers that were hovering over the steps.

The Rogues were on their marks, focused, specially Jet, he had his goal clear, to defeat Sonic and his team, he thought of a few words to motivate himself. "I will beat Sonic the hedgehog, cause I'm faster, I'm better and I won't fail, the one who fails, is a failure, a mistake, and I'm not a mistake."

Amy had arrived late but soon enough to register, she was wearing a pink and white blouse and a pair of pink pants with white stripes, and she was waiting for Sonic and the others on her mark. "It was time, losers." She said when Sonic and Tails arrived and stood over their boards.

"Hi." Sonic said with a serious tone, without looking at her.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?" She asked Tails.

Tails just shook his head and glanced at the front.

Knuckles arrived and got over his board, then Sonic looked at him, he glanced back at Sonic upset, then his gaze turned to the front.

Amy noticed what had happened. "You gotta be kidding me." She thought.

All of the other riders were ready, so a big holographic screen appeared briefly in front of them, displaying a three, then a two, then a one, finally, it displayed a go!, then everybody on the steps began to scream and the riders were already far from the start line of the circuit.

Amy was more focused on what she had saw earlier than on the race, like everybody else, she was continuously speaking to herself inside of her mind. "What the heck happened over there, I hope those guys make up their minds on whatever issue they have, knowing their temperament this won't end well at all."

Jet was on second place, following Sonic closely. "I'm gonna break you, winner, enjoy this because it's the last moment of success you'll ever feel." Suddenly, they entered a tunnel, with no lights at all, Jet felt that someone else had surpassed him, so he growled with rage. "Not to me dreamer." He turned a little to the left, then he accelerated strongly towards the mysterious rider, hitting him, Jet heard like if something got cracked, then a scream of pain echoed inside of the tunnel, then he and the other riders got out of it, but someone was missing, and nobody but Jet realized that, he didn't cared and kept chasing Sonic.

Sonic was watching the skyscrapers and flying cars that were on the sides, while at the same time being distracted by his thoughts. "They don't understand, why? If they were in my place, well, you know what? It doesn't matter, I will keep doing what I think is correct, if they don't understand me, its their business." He focused on the wind hitting his face gently.

Tails was on the last places, but that wasn't his worry on that moment. "Sonic is not that selfish, Knuckles needs his help and he just ignores him, maybe there's something I'm not seeing but, this is strange on both of them."

Wave jumped over a ramp, then she landed. "I must talk with Jet after the race, he is being to stubborn with perfection and glory and all that stuff that is drowning him in anguish, no one deserves that."

Storm the albatross was behind of Tails, he enjoyed to see the clouds moving fast like big flying ships, he found funny that he was comparing such simple things with advanced vehicles, he actually didn't care a lot about the races, it was enough for him to appear on expensive TV spots and soda cans, and people asking for his autograph, that was the coolest part for him.

Everyone went downhill at the last meters of the circuit, the finish line could be seen already, Jet was a few inches away from Sonic, he didn't hesitated before hitting his arm strongly with his elbow, Sonic gasped and almost fell down of his board, then he stabilized, but it was too late, Jet was already beyond the finish line.

Sonic finished on second place, and arrived at the platform, angry to what Jet had done, watching him celebrating, but then he just sighed and let him live the moment, while rubbing his arm.

Jet had his fists raised over his head, enjoying the fireworks around of him, the people screaming his name and glancing at the picture of him with the first place logo attached to it displayed on a huge monitor.

Suddenly, the monitor showed images of the robotic paramedics taking Knuckles out of the tunnel on their way to Metal City's hospital, he was being carried on a bed by them.

Sonic was looking at the screen worriedly. "Oh man, Knuckles." He gazed to the right and saw Tails and Amy riding their boards towards the hospital.

Jet ignored that and went where the reporters, Chelsea was waiting for him already, so she was the first one who managed to approach him. "Jet the hawk, how do you feel with this unexpected triumph?"

"Well Chelsea, I wouldn't call it unexpected, you know because I am the best." Jet said with a cocky tone.

"What do you think about the incident at the tunnel?" Chelsea kept the record button of the microphone pressed.

"Oh man it's very tragic what happened to my fellow but these things happen I wouldn't blame anyone at all we could barely see in there." Jet turned from cocky to nervous.

Chelsea just nodded. "Again thank you and congratulations for your triumph, see you…"

Jet interrupted her when he noticed that she had stopped pressing the record button. "Oh, uhm, I can give you lots of details about, well, you know, the races and all so maybe we can go out uhm, next week?" Jet said while scratching his neck nervously.

Chelsea chuckled. "A date?"

Jet got even more nervous "Date? Oh no no It's something entirely professional I mean if you don't want…"

Chelsea interrupted him. "I would like that."

Jet smiled and calmed down rapidly. "Really? So, where would you like to go?"

Chelsea put a finger on her chin while thinking. "Uhm, do you know the Metal Palace?" She said.

"The Metal Palace will be." Jet said with joy. "So, your number?"

Chelsea gave him a presentation card. "Just call me early tomorrow to be ready.

"Sure! Don't worry, just get your questions ready." Jet said.

"I will." Chelsea laughed. "See you tomorrow, champ." She walked away from him.

"See you!" Jet yelled happily. He began to think about what had happened. "Champ." He smiled.

Jet was looking for the other Rogues, then Sonic approached him in the middle of his way. "Congratulations." Sonic stretched his hand.

Jet shook Sonic's hand. "Thanks, appreciate it." He controlled himself to prevent getting too cocky.

"No problem, it's a shame what happened to Knuckles, I must go to the hospital to make sure he is alright." Sonic said.

Jet's gaze went to his own shoes. "Yes, yes a shame, I, I hope he gets better."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks bud, see you soon." He turned on his board and left the place.

Jet kept walking, thoughtful, trying to forget his guilt, he saw Wave and Storm drinking water on the edge of the platform. "Hi guys, aren't you going to congratulate me?"

Wave chuckled before looking at him proudly. "Good job, Jet, you deserved it."

Storm looked at Jet and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys." Jet said.

Wave's phone began to ring suddenly from her pocket, she took it out and answered it. "Hello? Alright, yes we'll be there."

"Who was?." Jet asked.

Wave sighed. "It's The Company, they want us at the training center right now."

Jet got on his board and chuckled. "Of course they want to celebrate my victory."

"I don't know, they sounded upset." Wave accelerated and headed towards the downtown.

Jet and Storm followed her. They arrived at the training center and got off their boards. Jet put his hand on a hand recognition pad that was attached to the wall, then the automatic door slided to the left and they entered.

An employee of the company guided Jet and Storm to the multimedia room, he was a male bear who was wearing a suit, when they arrived to the room, Wave was already sitting next to the company's boss on a couch that was in front of the projector. "Just in time, team." The boss said, he was a fox who was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Oscar." Jet said and sat down on a couch.

Storm waved his hand and remained standing up.

Oscar sighed. "Bruno, play the video."

The bear walked towards the laptop that was connected to the projector and pressed the space bar.

Images of the race were being displayed, then the circuit's tunnel appeared on the screen, showing the exact moment where Jet had hit Knuckles, then Bruno paused the video.

Oscar stood up, he took a sip of the beer he was holding. "Risky and stupid, if this video gets viral we will get huge problems."

"With The Society?" Wave asked.

Oscar shook his head. "Jet will say it was an accident, The Society is dumb enough to believe that, what I'm afraid of is about the publicity."

"What will we do?" Jet said.

Oscar looked at the screen, thoughtful, then he glanced back at the Rogues. "Nothing, the video will get popular anyway, there is nothing we can do about it, except learning." He looked at Jet with a straight face. "This won't be reflected on your benefits, Jet, but one more and you will be out of the team.

Jet nodded and stood up from his couch and approached the exit.

"You know why I'm giving you this chance?" Oscar said and made Jet to stop right in front of the exit, Jet just turned around and looked at his boss.

"Because of your victory, the consequences of your stupidity will be low, the sales will increase no matter what." Oscar said. "Feel lucky."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jet said.

"You are disposable." Oscar drank from his beer and exited from another door that was at the other side of the room, followed by Bruno.

Wave sighed and stood up. She exited from the room by the principal entrance and headed to the elevator at the other side of the yard. When the elevator arrived to the second floor, she went out from it and walked through the hallway, then she knocked the door of Jet's room.

Jet was furious, he was shouting and kicking all of the furniture that was there. "Im a waste right?! I'm waste living on a great wasteland!" He punched the wall so hard that the hit left a hole on it.

"Jet!" Wave shouted worriedly. "Open the door!"

Jet opened it and sat down on the edge of his bed, covering his face with both hands.

Wave sat alongside him and gave him a pat on his back. "The things he said, aren't true."

Jet began to cry softly, while trying to hide it without success. "It's not fair...whether I win or lose, I always end up ruining everything."

Wave sighed. "You didn't ruin anything, you just made a mistake."

"Like always, all my life has been just disappointments, struggles and problems to deal with, why can't I be like you, like everybody else, you do everything right and have no issues with anyone, I just want to be happy." Jet said with a broken voice.

"I make mistakes too, so Storm, so Oscar, everybody, you need to relax, tell me, what will you do after this, because you must move on Jet, this is just a small rock in your path, things can and will get better." Wave said.

Jet chuckled. "Actually, I have a date tomorrow."

Wave smiled. "See? The sun is rising already, what's her name?"

"Chelsea." Jet cleaned a tear from his beak.

"The pretty journalist?!" Wave said with amazement.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jet asked with some intrigue.

Wave chuckled. "It is way too obvious! I mean, the way she looks at you, she is always the first one who interviews you, it was a matter of time."

Jet nodded. "Well, I must get some sleep to forget all of this."

Wave grinned. "Of course." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wave." Jet said. Wave glanced at him. "Thank you."

Wave just smiled and opened the door, then she exited the room and closed it.

Jet laid on his bed and kept his gaze on the ceiling, he sighed and closed his eyes.

Sonic was sitting outside of Knuckles' room in the hospital, worried and anguished, then Tails and Amy exited by the door, and Sonic just glanced at Tails.

Tails glanced back at him. "He is fine."

"Well, he won't be able to race or walk for a few weeks but yes he is fine in general." Amy said.

"We will wait for you here." Tails sat down on a bench.

Sonic nodded and entered the room, he saw Knuckles laying on a bed, with a cast on his leg and his torso covered with bandages, looking at the window. "Hi pal."

Knuckles didn't move. "Hi."

"Rough day, huh?" Sonic sat on a chair that was close to the window.

Knuckles sighed. "Not for you, first place."

Sonic chuckled. "I was second, actually."

Knuckles looked at him. "What?"

"Yes, Jet won this time." Sonic said.

"That idiot, when I get better I'm gonna send him to this place if he survives, he will pay." Knuckles said with rage.

"Pay?" Sonic tilted his head with confusion.

"He did this to me, I'm sure." Knuckles said.

Sonic shook his head. "If you say so."

"Oh you don't believe me! That's new, wait, it's not!" Knuckles yelled before groaning by his pain.

"Knuckles, did you see him?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"I…" Knuckles looked at the floor, then he sighed and glanced back at Sonic. "Get out of here."

Sonic stood up and walked towards the door. "I hope you get better." He closed the door and Tails and Amy stood up ready to leave.

"So, are you good?" Tails asked while they were walking through the hallway.

"I don't know, I just want to get out of this." Sonic said.

Tails looked at Amy, then she nodded and got closer to Sonic. "Hey, maybe we can go to the park for a chilli dog."

Sonic glanced at her. "I like that." He said with a smile.

"Uhm, I would love to go with you guys but my board needs some adjustments." Tails said before pressing the button for the elevator.

"Don't worry Tails, Sonic will go with me, right?" Amy took Sonic's hand.

"Uhm, yeah sure, why, why not." Sonic said nervously.

The elevator's door opened and they entered, it took them to the roof, where they had left their hoverboards.

It was night already, they arrived at the roof and got on their respective boards. "See you guys." Tails said before leaving the building.

Sonic and Amy were still on the roof already hovering. "So, to the park?" Amy said.

"Right." Sonic accelerated and headed to the park followed by Amy.

The city's lights mixed with the darkness of the night in a unique way, the park was one of the brightest spots in Metal City, Sonic and Amy were enjoying that view while arriving to the gastronomic area of the park.

Sonic and Amy parked their boards on a special rack that was attached to the ground and blocked them with a gesture, then they went to the restaurant.

"A classic." Sonic said while holding his chilli dog with both hands. They had chosen a table on the outside, to appreciate the remaining nature of the city.

"I don't know why do you like that." Amy said before trying her sandwich. "Now this is a classic." She said with her mouth full, covered by her other hand.

Sonic had already ate a half of his chili dog. He was just glancing at the environment, thinking in his own stuff.

Amy noticed the silence and tried to break it. "So, how was the race, I mean for you." She cleaned her mouth with a napkin.

"Uhm nice, second place." Sonic answered. "And you?"

Amy chuckled. "I don't remember, I'm not used to look at the boards, I just like to race."

Sonic nodded. He had his gaze locked on a small rock that was on the ground, showing almost no interest on the conversation.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked.

Sonic sighed. "It's Knuckles, he thinks I don't want to help him but I'm just trying to keep some balance."

"Balance?" Amy asked.

"You know, keeping everything in order, I don't want it to look like I'm using my relationship with the Society to help my friends." Sonic looked at her eyes.

"Uhm…" Amy tried to think her words carefully. "Well, maybe you can be a little more sympathetic with Knuckles, I mean no one is listening to him."

"And why me! Just because I'm the best rider of the Federation and his friend doesn't mean I must help him." Sonic said angrily.

"What the…Sonic! He is your friend, it doesn't matter how good you supposedly are or if you are a member of The Society." Amy looked upset and concerned, she took a deep breath before continuing speaking. "I admire you Sonic, more than that, well everybody does." She took his hand over the table. "I race thanks to you, I live thanks to you, you've always been a symbol of justice, strength and hope for me, and now you are destroying that." She sighed. "Sonic, I love you."

Sonic moved his hand away from hers. "Shame I don't feel the same for you." He stood up from his chair.

Amy gasped with sadness. "I…" She stood up too. "But you have never given me a single chance."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Chance for what?"

"To show you what I feel for you, and you had always known that I like you, but it seems all of my hopes were fake, Knuckles doesn't need you, neither do I." Amy walked away from him and took her board, then she left.

"You said what?" Tails asked with astonishment, he was on the living room of the futuristic apartment he was renting with Sonic, he and Sonic were sitting on a couch.

"To be honest, Tails, it was true, but I think I should had keep it on my mind, but…" Sonic sighed. "Man I'm just so stressed right now."

"I remember the day you invited her to the world of racing, dude she was very excited and was talking about it all day, her expression is unforgettable, she even did a research on boards and circuits and lots of racing stuff, but the thing she wanted the most wasn't really to race, she wanted to be with you, she thought she had found a chance, but, you always ignore her, you think you are subtle, but you are not." Tails said.

"But I don't like her, man, she is an excellent friend but I don't see us being together." Sonic responded.

"You don't need to feel forced to be with her just because anyone say so." Tails sighed. "Just tell her you don't want that at the moment, be the friend she wants you to be, and then you will see, and let her be the friend she wants to be." Tails stood up and yawned. "I'm dead, see you tomorrow man." Tails got into his room.

Sonic laid on the couch, and looked through the window to see the stars. "I'll try." He said to himself before falling asleep.

On the next day's night, Jet was in front of the mirror of his room getting ready for his date with Chelsea, he was wearing a suit and had just finished the knot of his tie. Wave knocked the door, then Jet opened. "Wow! Look at you, where will you dinner?" Wave said.

"Metal Palace." Jet said in a cocky way.

"Fancy." Wave said. "And expensive."

"Well she chose the place." Jet put on some fragrance.

"Did you call her already?" Wave asked.

"Yes, we will meet there." Jet glanced at his watch. "Oh I must go now by the way, see you." He walked in front of Wave and exited the room in a hurry.

Wave stood quiet, happy to see Jet taking things more easy.

Jet arrived to Metal Palace, it was located on the roof of one of the tallest buildings on the city, he parked his board and went to the reception, where Chelsea was already waiting for him, she was wearing a black dress and high heels.

Jet approached her amazed. "Uhm hi!" They hugged each other. "You look, incredible!"

Chelsea chuckled. "Thank you, you are…not bad."

"Enough for me." Jet walked towards the entrance and a male dog who was the receptionist stopped him. "Do you have a reservation?"

Jet got nervous. "Well I…"

"We got one, Chelsea Wilson." Chelsea interrupted Jet, then the receptionist checked his tablet and then nodded.

"Welcome." The receptionist guided them to their table, which was in front of the window, then he left.

Jet pulled a chair so Chelsea could sit down. "Thank you, gentleman." Chelsea said before sitting.

Jet sat down, and looked at her. "I'll keep saying this, you look beautiful."

"I'd like to say the same, champ." Chelsea said.

"What?" Jet asked.

Chelsea laughed. "Just kidding, you look nice too." Chelsea said. "Like always." She said in a lower tone.

"Sorry?" Jet managed to hear her, but thought he hadn't hear well.

"Nothing." Chelsea said nervously. "Uhm, so, how did you celebrate your victory?"

"I am celebrating right now, in the best way possible." Jet said. "With the best journalist of Metal City."

Chelsea chuckled. "Stop it already!" She laughed a little bit again.

"I can't, I'm very happy to be here, look I'll be honest, I know you want to ask me lots of questions about races, boards, riders and all, well it was my idea in the first place but, now I just want to talk, to know you better." Jet said.

Chelsea smiled and nodded. "Sounds fine to me."

They stayed a few seconds looking at each other in silence, lost on the other's eyes, until a waiter came and gave them the menu, making them to jump a little bit from their chairs, like if they had awaken from a dream. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, I'll come back in a moment so you can order." The waiter ran to another table.

Jet looked at his menu, he studied all of the plates before he spoke. "Uhm, what do you think about the ribs, we can order a full plate."

"I don't know, I have never tried them before." Chelsea was still reading her menu.

"You what? That means we must order them." Jet said trying to sound astonished.

"They can't be that good." Chelsea responded.

"Oh they are that good, come on, I won't eat them alone." Jet said.

Chelsea sighed. "I will trust you." She placed her menu over the table.

"So, tell me, how did you began to work in this stuff." Jet asked, he put the menu over the table.

"Well, first I graduated from journalism in Metal City University, I began writing articles for a small digital magazine, then a slightly more bigger group hired me to correct their own journalists work." Chelsea said.

"Their work? You must had been good at your job." Jet said with amazement.

Chelsea nodded. "I'm not gonna lie, they were pretty incompetent people, but the bosses didn't appreciate my work and I left and began to sell news and interviews to the Metal Times, until they hired me, I worked exclusively for them for a lot of time, until an offer I couldn't reject appeared, and it was a job at Channel 1 as a reporter, so I couldn't decide and since that I work for both of them."

"Wow, it must feel great to have that chance." Jet said.

"It's stressful, you know, to try hard every day to fill expectations and not making it in the end, sometimes I just want to escape and forget everything, but not alone, I'm not that brave." Chelsea said.

Jet nodded. "Yes, I know how that feels."

"What about you? I want to know the great story of Jet the hawk." Chelsea asked with curiosity.

"I left school at a young age, not because I had decided to, but it wasn't possible for me to study at the moment, so I spent my time watching races on T.V., the first ones, the riders were amazing like, actual legends and I thought I had found my purpose, so I saved money every day until I had the chance to buy a board and began to ride on small races, there's where I met Wave and Storm, my team, Oscar found us and made us what we are now, he gives us everything, but it's not that I like it everytime." Jet sighed.

"Why is that?" Chelsea said with a tone of concern.

"It's just that, like you, sometimes is too much, I feel like I'm drowning and all I want is to get out from my own world just for a second." Jet said.

Chelsea took Jet's hand with compassion, then she looked directly into his eyes.

Jet glanced back at her, smiling.

"An order of ribs." The waiter put a big plate over the table, then he served a cup of wine to both of them. "Courtesy."

"Thanks." Jet said, then the waiter left.

Chelsea took her fork. "Bon appetit."

"What are you doing?" Jet said. "You aren't using that, use your hands."

Chelsea looked at the plate. "Uhm, they are full of sauce."

Jet chuckled. "That's the point." He sighed, then he took one rib from the plate which had a lot of sauce and placed it on Chelsea's hand on purpose.

Chelsea gasped a little bit and moved her hand away from the rib, which made it to land under her plate, the rib had left big drops of sauce on her hand. "Hey! Not cool!" She was a little upset.

"You said you would trust me." Jet said. "Now, taste that sauce."

Chelsea hesitated for a moment, then she licked her hand to taste the sauce. Her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh my…this is amazing!"

Jet laughed. "See? Now take it."

Chelsea took the rib which had ended near of her plate and bit it. She put a face of satisfaction. "You really know about food." She cleaned her mouth with the napkin.

Jet took a rib and began to eat it.

After a few minutes, they had finished all of the ribs and were waiting for the bill and their cups were almost empty, they both took a sip from their wine and finished it. "That was fantastic, I must admit it." Chelsea said.

Jet nodded. "Chelsea, I have had a really good time with you, and I want to repeat this some day."

Chelsea chuckled. "I wouldn't care if it were like this everyday." She took his hand again. "So, this was just something professional?"

"Do you want that?" Jet asked.

Chelsea shook her head. "No."

They both smiled, then the waiter brought the bill. "Alright." Jet took his credit card out of his pocket and left it on the table, the waiter took it and walked away.

"Chelsea looked at her watch, then she let go off Jet's hand gently." It's late, I gotta go, she stood up from her chair. "Thank you very much, such a wonderful night."

Jet also stood up. "Same." He just grinned.

Chelsea got closer to him and kissed him briefly. "See you soon, champ." She walked away.

Jet sat down again, with happiness, and shock at the same time, then he chuckled.

The waiter came and gave him his credit card, then he left.

Jet put down his card, and stood there, thinking and glancing at the stars through the large windows, then his phone began to ring, he checked the screen, it was Wave so he took the call.

"Yes?" Jet said.

"The video Jet." Wave's voice exited from the phone's speakers.

Jet got surprised. "What video, what are you…"

Wave interrupted him. "It leaked Jet and the Society has watched it."

Jet sighed. "And?"

"They are not happy." Wave finished the call.

Jet put down his phone, then he stood up and glanced at the table with worry, thinking about his options.


End file.
